Un día común
by L-Kenobi
Summary: En sus vacaciones de verano, antes de entrar al quinto año, Hermione hace una visita a su amigo Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A I:** Aquí vengo yo de nuevo e_e Mi mente anda muy fresca en cuestión del Harmony, tantas ideas reprimidas de años pasados, no las recuerdo a la perfección pero si tengo la idea. Así que está historia es antes del cumpleaños de Harry y antes del inicio de lo que sería el primer capítulo de la Orden del Fénix.

Se me ocurrió porque sí. Por placer propio. Puede que tenga errores en cuestión de ubicación, la verdad desconocemos dónde vive Hermione. O al menos yo, pero el caso es que ella va con Harry. ¿Okey? Sin comentarios al respecto.

 **Recuerda:** Es un fic y nada serio. Solo para entretener.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—Papá —Hermione tomo la palabra cuando sus padres terminaron de conversar sobre el nuevo tratamiento que estaban iniciando con el joven Lenks. Sus padres la miraron, curiosos con lo que ella tenía que decir—, ¿Me podrías llevar a Little Whinging mañana?

—Claro que sí, hija —Su padre le sonrió—. ¿Algún asunto importante?

—Puede decirse que sí. Es por Harry —Hermione murmuró y su padre arqueó una ceja—. No, no es lo que crees —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿No es lo que creo?

—Yo creo que sí lo es —Habló su madre con una media sonrisa antes de beber de su jugo—. Vimos como besaste a ese chico en la mejilla. Y eso nunca lo habías hecho. Tu padre por poco lo agarra a darle una charla de no ser porque se fue muy apresurado.

—Lo obligaron a irse apresurado —Dijo Hermione con una mueca ante la actitud de los Dursley—. Y Harry es mi amigo, no sé porque les cuesta tanto aceptarlo.

—Lo hubiéramos aceptado antes de que nos dijeras que para él _"eres lo que más valora"_

—¿Podemos dejar eso ya? —Trato de sonar harta, pero no pudo porque volvió a reír cuando sus padres la miraron curiosos. Ahora se lamentaba comentarles ese incidente, claro, sin mencionar nada del Torneo de los Tres Magos—. Me gustaría salir con Harry, no ha respondido mi última carta —hizo una mueca de preocupación—. Y me gustaría invitarlo a salir, comer un helado, caminar.

—¿Una cita? —Su madre le dijo dulcemente.

—¡No! —Chilló riendo—. Somos amigos. Y así es como vamos a salir, no se ilusionen mucho. Además a Harry le gusta otra chica del colegio…

—Claro, le gusta tanto que por eso ella fue lo que él valora tanto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Honestamente,_ ¿podemos dejar ya ese tema? —Sus padres volvieron a tener una mirada cómplice, pero asintieron y dejaron que ella continuara—. Solamente va a ser un rato.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se mordió los labios al terminar de leer la carta que Dumbledore le mando unos minutos atrás, pidiéndole que sí podía pasar el resto de las vacaciones en algún tipo de cuartel, ya que necesitaban su ayuda, y en cuanto aceptará, pasarían a recogerla a la mañana siguiente temprano y se iba a encontrar ahí con los Weasley.

Pedía su absoluta discreción en esa cuestión y por ende, ni una palabra a Harry.

Hermione estuvo tentada a escribir de inmediato su respuesta, aceptando. ¿Y sí Dumbledore ya sabía lo que quería hacer el día de mañana? Cerró la carta y se llevó las manos a su rostro. Por supuesto que aceptaría ayudarlos, pero ahora era Harry quién necesitaba apoyo moral y emocional, hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, como quizás ahora pensaba, seguramente no podía dejar de revivir lo que ocurrió en el Torneo. Ella no lo iba a dejar solo, así que mañana continuaría con la salida y le daría la sorpresa.

Era algo muy riesgoso. Dumbledore seguramente lo desaprobaría, pero no iba a dejarlo solo.

No durmió mucho tiempo. Se alegró ver que su padre ya se encontraba listo para llevarla a la casa de su amigo. Guardo las cosas suficientes en su bolso, cargo con un libro para leer en el camino y dejo la carta escondida entre sus libros de Hogwarts. Saludo a su madre con un abrazo. Su padre dejaría a su madre en el consultorio, dejaría a Hermione y regresaría con su madre. Haría lo mismo más tarde, Hermione le comentó que cuando fuese la hora indicada, ella le llamaría para que pasaran por ellos.

El trayecto duro cerca de una hora y se dispuso a terminar el libro. Agradeció en silencio que su padre no le hablará más de Harry, personalmente estaba muy nerviosa.

Lejos de todo mundo mágico, saliendo como _muggles_ por primera vez.

Leyó el letrero de la calle que decía _Privet Drive_ y su estómago se encogió por los nervios. Le sonrió a su padre y él le regresó la misma sonrisa de ternura que siempre le daba. Fue reduciendo la velocidad poco a poco y Hermione consulto la hora en el reloj de su padre, apenas iban a dar las diez de la mañana, muy madrugadores en ese caso. Su padre se estaciono en el número _4,_ como le indico Hermione y bajaron del auto los dos.

—Debería yo conversar con los tíos del chico —Dijo cuando Hermione tuvo la intención de encargarse. Su padre le paso una mano por sus hombros—. Vamos.

Su padre toco un par de veces. Y una mujer, que Hermione ya conocía demasiado bien, apareció y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando los vio. Hermione esperaba en que la reconociera. Por su expresión, dedujo que sí.

—Buenos días, Señora Dursley —Hermione estaba segura que la mujer ahogo un gritó al ver que él conocía su apellido—. ¿Se encuentra Harry?

—¿Quién es Petunia? —Otra voz más fuerte y chillona se escuchó y Hermione espero que eso no causará problemas con Harry. El hombre regordete apareció con el ceño muy fruncido—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Buenos días, señor Dursley. Soy Hermione Granger, he venido a buscar a Harry. Soy su amiga —Se deleitó al ver que ambos pusieron la misma expresión—. Él es mi padre y quería conversar con ustedes. Para saber si le daban permiso a Harry de salir conmigo.

Tío Vernon, al pensar que el hombre pudiese ser un mago, a regañadientes quitó a su esposa y les abrió paso para que pudieran pasar. El señor Granger agradeció y pasó con su hija a la elegante casa, que estaba muy ordenada para gusto de Hermione.

Hermione pudo ver que ahí estaba el primo de Harry y los miraba sorprendido. Cuando ella le regreso la mirada, él la retiró asustado.

—¡POTTER! —Gritó a todo pulmón Tío Vernon—. Baja, muchacho, baja.

—Una casa muy bonita y ordenada —comentó el Señor Granger—. Así es mi hija en casa, si no está todo ordenado inicia a darnos clases sobre la importancia de que todo esté en su lugar.

—Es más fácil para cuando necesitemos algo —respondió.

—Entonces conoces a Harry del colegio —Tía Petunia lanzó una sonrisa falsa y forzada—. No sabíamos que iba a tener visita, no nos dijo nada.

—Oh no, no es culpa de Harry —Hermione respondió de inmediato para que no hubiera malentendidos—. He sido yo quién quiso venir a darle la sorpresa.

—Y yo llegaré tarde a mi trabajo —agregó el señor Granger.

—Papá, es tu negocio.

Tío Vernon agudizo el oído y les prestó atención.

—¿Negocio? ¿A qué se dedica usted? —Habló con desdén.

—Soy dentista, señor Dursley —Su padre sonó muy calmado—. Mi esposa y yo decidimos abrir un consultorio, afortunadamente nos va muy bien. Lo suficiente para que nuestra hija vaya a ese colegio —Definitivamente Hermione supo que su padre ya había deducido que a los Dursley no les agradaba el tema de la magia.

En ese mismo momento un chico delgado y de cabello negro rebelde se paró en seco cuando los vio. Hermione se levantó del sillón y le sonrió:

—¡Harry! —Trató de controlarse y quedarse quieta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Camino hasta él y no dudo en abrazarlo. Le paso los brazos por su cuello y él, aunque sorprendido, la abrazo.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz tuvo una mezcla de reproche y emoción—. ¿No deberías…? Señor Granger —Harry se alejó de Hermione ante la mirada que le estaba dando. Se acercó hasta él y le tendió la mano, finalmente después de cuatro años de solo darse un saludo con la cabeza—. Caramba, Hermione, me hubieses avisado que vendrías.

—¿Entonces cuál sería la sorpresa?

Harry miro en ese momento a sus tíos, quienes claramente con la mirada les decían que le iba a ir mal en cuanto se fueran los Granger. Pero eso no le importo, después de pasar todos esos días sin reír, sin poder dormir, sin dejar de pensar en sus amigos, tenía frente a él a su mejor amiga. ¡Lo había ido a buscar a él!

—Señores Dursley —El Señor Granger se levantó de su asiento—. Espero que no le moleste que lleve a Harry a pasear por Londres. Le aseguro que lo traeré a más tardar para las seis de la tarde.

Tío Vernon, gruñendo, no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Hermione amplió una gran sonrisa y les dio las gracias. Harry, conmocionado, pidió que lo esperaran unos minutos para poder darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Tía Petunia, al estar segura de que no iban hacerles nada, les ofreció una taza de té, cosa que su padre acepto, pero no Hermione.

El Tío de Harry se sumió en una conversación con el padre de Hermione, mencionándole lo que hacía, cuantas personas conocía y cualquier cosa en la que tratara de mostrarse superior a su padre; el señor Granger en cambio solamente sonreía y hacía preguntas para que Dursley siguiera presumiendo en cada aspecto que pudiera.

Solamente diez minutos más tarde Harry reapareció. Cambiado y listo. Con amabilidad y educación, se despidieron de los Dursley y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que los estaban mirando, miro a todos lados pero no había nada a su alrededor. Ella tenía la confianza que en esa salida nada les iba a ocurrir, esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento. ¡Y porque amo el Harmony!

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Harry se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al subirse al auto del señor Granger y que Hermione fuese a su lado. Siempre que subía a un auto con ella iban acompañados de todos los Weasley en autos del Ministerio y por ende ahí cabían todos, en cambio en el del Señor Granger solamente irían dos personas adelante y unas tres personas atrás, el espacio suficiente como para que Ron cupiese.

Harry miró a sus espaldas, observando cómo la calle de Privet Drive desaparecía conforme se alejaban, era un sueño hecho realidad. Regularmente se quedaba en la habitación y ya hasta entrada de la noche salía afuera a escuchar las noticias a hurtadillas. La realidad se presentó al notar como el Señor Granger se incorporaba al tráfico.

Miró a su amiga, quién le observaba sonriendo. Harry le regresó la sonrisa.

—Papá nos dejará en el Zoológico —Le dijo después de varios minutos de silencio—. Ahí mismo vamos a poder ir a comer algo, papá me ha dicho que no muy lejos de ahí hay una librería y un parque, podremos dar una vuelta.

Harry tenía algunas sospechas y sabía que debía estar alerta en todo momento. La mirada y el gesto que Hermione le dio, entendió que su padre no sabía nada de los ataques y de lo que ocurrió en Junio.

—Hermione me ha dicho que la rescataste de…

—¡Papá! —Hermione chilló. No quería regresar a la misma conversación.

—No pasa nada, cariño —Su padre no los miraba, ya que centraba su mirada en el camino—. Solo quería que Harry me contará porque tú.

—Ya te he dado yo esa respuesta —se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo lamento, Harry. Soy un padre protector, ¿Sabes? Y no he tenido la suerte de conocerte debidamente, ya que Hermione no te ha invitado a nuestra casa a comer.

—No es por falta de ganas —murmuró.

Harry tragó en secó. Sabía que el Señor Granger estaba esperando una respuesta y que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente, además no sabía a qué zoológico los llevaría y bien podría faltar cerca de una hora para que dejaran el auto.

¿Lo iba a someter a un interrogatorio cuando le diera la respuesta?

—Yo… yo no sabía que era a Hermione a quién iba a rescatar. Tenemos a otro amigo, Ron, creí que sería él ya que así me lo informó la persona que me ayudo, pero fue Hermione.

—¿Por qué y de dónde? ¿Y quién te dijo que era ella?

Hermione movió la cabeza negándolo. Harry supo que iba a tener que mentirle al padre de su mejor amiga. Y no le apetecía en verdad. Hermione estuvo en grave peligro mientras se encontraba en el lago negro, aun recordaba cuando la vio completamente inconsciente, rodeada de esas criaturas, el tiempo agotándose…

—Ya te he dicho que fue en clase de Encantamientos —respondió de inmediato ella—. Harry tenía que utilizar un hechizo con el cual me elevaría mientras yo me encontraba en un sueño profundo. Y me eligieron a mí por ser su mejor amiga. A nuestros demás compañeros también les quitaron a sus amigas… es la quinta vez que cuento esa historia. ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Sí, sí, tal como dijo ella.

—Papá no molestes a Harry —Hermione fruncía el ceño de tal manera que Harry no supo si estaba enojada o avergonzada a la vez miraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces a eso se debió que lo besarás cuando…?

—¡Papá! ¡Basta!

Harry sonrió al ver interactuar a padre e hija. ¿Así hubiese sido la relación con sus padres? ¿También lo hubiesen molestado con esas cosas? Definitivamente el Señor Granger disfrutaba de eso.

—Quiero saber Harry. ¿Por qué aceptaste que mi hija te besará?

—No fue un beso malo —contestó al instante—, fue un beso en la mejilla. Un beso de amigos. Eso hacen todos los amigos —dijo no muy convencido.

—Ah —Harry lo vio arquear una ceja—. ¿Entonces tú también le das besos en la mejilla a tu amigo? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ron?

—¡Papá! —Dijo Hermione de nuevo. Él la ignoro.

—¡No! —Harry se movió nerviosamente—. No por supuesto que no, no se vería bien.

—¿Y si se ve bien que un padre vea como su hija besa a un chico?

Harry guardo silencio por unos segundos sin saber que responder. Cualquier respuesta que le diera, el Señor Granger iba a sacar otra arruinando su poco argumento. Hermione pudo ver el rubor que estaba corriendo por las mejillas de su mejor amigo. Sollozo internamente por no pedirle a su madre que la llevará a la casa de Harry. Se hubieran ahorrado ese pequeño interrogatorio.

—No —susurró—. No se ve nada bien.

—Algún día, Harry, si eres padre lo vas a entender. Yo quiero mucho a mi hija, pero no tienen edad para jugar a tener un noviazgo y luego terminarlo al…

—¡Si yo tuviese un noviazgo con Hermione no la terminaría por nada! —Dijo exasperado.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Miro a Hermione quién se sonrojaba furiosamente; Harry respiraba con dificultad; el Señor Granger no parecía sorprendido por nada y solamente sonreía. Eso molesto a Harry, no le gustaba que se burlara de él. Pero era el padre de su amiga, era obvio que necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie lastimará a su hija.

Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras y quiso tener un giratiempo para evitar exaltarse y soltar esas palabras, pero eran reales. A pesar de que su amiga le llegaba a desesperar en ocasiones, disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía. Además de que el curso pasado su amistad se fortaleció como nunca antes.

Hermione pareció encogerse en su asiento y le sonrió forzadamente.

—Le prometo que voy a cuidar de Hermione, Señor Granger, yo soy su amigo y no voy a permitir que ninguna persona se acerque a ella con intención de hacerle daño —Cuando termino de decir eso, pensó en los años pasados que no lo logró.

Ya que Ron era el principal culpable en hacerla llorar, aún se regañaba por no ponerle un alto a su amigo y saltar en defensa de su amiga en el Baile de Navidad, al final Ron termino por arruinarle la noche a Hermione. ¿Y qué hizo él? ¡Quedarse callado! Luego estaba Malfoy, quién no dejaba de decirle cosas hirientes y a pesar de su profundo odio, no defendía a Hermione como era debido.

Muy bien, ese año iba a cambiar por completo. Ante todo, iba a interponer a su amiga. Lo merecía y el Señor Granger tenía razón en querer proteger a su hija.

—Confío en tu palabra, Harry —Y la conversación murió ahí.

Su mano se deslizo por el asiento del coche y buscó a tientas la mano de Hermione, mientras no dejaba de mirar al frente. Cuando su mano toco la de ella, entrelazaron sus dedos y los apretó suavemente.

No miro a su amiga, pero sonrió en sus adentros. Degustando de ese pequeño momento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Me gustan los Granger, me gusta leer fics dónde interactúan con ellos. Así que aquí he decidido introducir en esa típica charla al Señor Granger con Harry XD. ¿Y les ha gustado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** *Grita de alegría al ver los reviews que han dejado* La verdad es que me han animado bastante al leerlas y saber que les está gustando este pequeño fic. Yo tenía planeado que solamente fueran dos y releyéndome lo que escribí (lo que era el capítulo anterior) fui muy apresurada en el capítulo dos. Así que por eso me alegre haberlo releído e_e. Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo *w*

¡Espero que les guste!

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

El señor Granger no volvió a molestarlos ni insinuar nada, en cambio se introdujeron en una agradable conversación dónde Hermione halago a Harry diciendo que era uno de los mejores jugadores en el equipo de Quidditch. Harry captó que mantenía enterados a sus padres sobre las actividades del colegio y volvió a sentir una pequeña punzada de celos por ver la relación padre-hija que tenían. Una vez lo sintió con Ron, pero fue diferente ya que los señores Weasley de inmediato lo trataron como un hijo más.

Pero es porque ellos conocen su historia, la trágica vida del niño que creció sin conocer a sus padres, estaba seguro que esa era la información que Hermione sólo contaría a sus padres una vez. El señor Granger solamente lo trataba como un amigo de su hija y no le daban una atención especial. Agradeció el gesto, ya que por primera vez no lo estaban tratando como a una _celebridad_.

—Papá, ¿te importa si te llamó a la hora en que debas pasar por nosotros? —Le preguntó Hermione antes de bajar del auto—. Y te doy la dirección de dónde nos encontraremos.

—¿No iban a quedarse en el Zoológico?

—No estaremos el resto del día ahí. Probablemente salgamos y caminemos a los alrededores.

—Llama al consultorio, estaremos ahí. No se vayan a retirar muy lejos —Hermione se inclinó un poco y desde la parte trasera le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, salió del auto y cerró la puerta. Cuando el señor Granger estuvo a punto de ponerse en marcha, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de él con la mano alzada.

Hermione miró a todos lados, buscando alguna persona sospechosa que los pudiera haber seguido. Pero solamente veía a personas comunes, personas que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo mágico. Y si había aprendido algo de los magos, es que eran fáciles de identificar en el mundo _muggle,_ por toda la cantidad de prendas que eran capaces de ponerse encima, aunque ninguna combinará.

—¿Habías venido a estos rumbos antes? —Preguntó Hermione cuando se acercaron a la taquilla.

—No —Harry se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Miro a su amiga que sacaba algo de dinero del bolsillo que llevaba y sintió una punzada de vergüenza.

Harry no había llevado dinero normal, lo primero que cogió fueron los galeones que le quedaron del año pasado y fue por una razón: pensó que Hermione le diría que visitarían el caldero chorreante y de ahí irían al callejo diagon, pero ahora que miraba a sus alrededores supo que se encontraban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

—Ya habrá tiempo para ir al Callejón —Hermione le hizo movimiento con la cabeza para que fuera con ella a la entrada—. ¿Crees que te iba a llevar a un lugar en dónde hay cientos de magos y cualquiera te pueda ver?

—Todos me conocen —se sintió un poco extrañado con la respuesta. Y luego la realidad lo golpeo, estuvo tan distraído con los Granger que se llegó a olvidar que el mago más tenebroso lo estaba buscando, pero hasta el momento el diario _El Profeta_ decían que eran puras mentiras que todo era falso. Y lo consideraban un mentiroso, un chico que ya había perdido la razón tras el difícil torneo de los tres magos—. Te seguiré en ese caso.

Hermione sonrió y entrego las entradas al trabajador. Entraron al Zoológico, que estaba lleno de personas que miraban a todas las aulas dónde se encontraban los animales encerrados en jaulas, corrían libres en las habitas que eran lo suficientemente grande para ellos. Ese era mucho más pequeño que el que visitó con sus tíos cuatro años atrás, ahí parecía que solamente los animales que estaban eran puras: _aves, conejos, monos capuchinos, serpientes._ No se veían las jirafas, leones, y toda clase de animal grande.

—Ellos deberían estar en habitas naturales —Hermione se colocó al lado de él, mientras Harry observaba a los pajaritos que se movían de un lado a otro en su jaula—. Como las lechuzas en Hogwarts. Imagina su espacio es tan reducido que apenas y pueden volar lo suficiente, no vuelan como les gustaría.

—Imagina a los leones —murmuró—. Ellos que corren al aire libre en todos lados, encontrarse en un habita que no es lo suficientemente grande.

—Lo he pensado —respondió Hermione mientras tocaba el cristal y atraía la atención de los pajaritos—. No es justo, pero al menos viven a salvo aquí. Ellos no tienen la oportunidad de ser libres…

—Al menos los protegen para que no se extingan. ¿Hay un acuario aquí?

—En la tercera planta y en el quinto piso se encuentra el restaurante de comida. Podemos ir ahí como a las dos de la tarde. ¿Te parece?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Así que unas horas más tarde subieron por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Después de continuar mirando fascinados a los animales que parecían vivir en tranquilidad, aunque no convivían bien, ya que peleaban con poca frecuencia por los lugares en los que se acomodaban.

Harry, después de convencer a Hermione de darle sus galeones por el efectivo que ella traía, compró comida disponible que ellos podían dar a los pocos animales que no eran _peligrosos._

Hermione estuvo mirando a todo momento a Harry, quién parecía de disfrutar esos momentos en que tenía comida en las manos y los animales se acercaban hasta él, picoteándole y lambiéndole la mano.

— _Hedwig se pondrá muy celosa si te viera así_ —le dijo en broma Hermione.

— _Entonces Crookshanks se sentirá muy molesto al saber que su dueña ha tomado en sus brazos a otros gatitos._

— _No sé lo dirás_ —Hermione hizo su expresión de encontrarse molesta y Harry solamente atinó a reír—. _No diré nada a Hedwig_ —Harry prometió lo mismo.

El restaurante se encontraba abarrotado, pero también había una cierta cantidad de mesas vacías, quizás se debía a los excesivos precios de las comidas, como noto Harry al revisar que comida disponían ahí. Hermione fue a sentarse en la mesa que estaba en el rincón, que daba a las calles de Londres.

Fingió bajar la mirada y pensar, pero de reojo miraba al otro extremo de la habitación, dónde una mujer se sentaba ahí y miraba _despistadamente_ a su mesa. Hermione se giró para fingir mirar a su alrededor y la mujer dejó de mirarla. Diez minutos después, Harry se sentó frente a ella, mencionándole que en unos minutos el mesero les iba a llevar lo que ordeno.

—¿Entendiste lo que decían las serpientes? —Le susurró Hermione curiosa—. Las veía y presentía que se encontraban debatiendo entre ellas mismas.

—Querían que las dejarán en paz y nadie las mirará —le contestó—. Me siento muy extraño andar aquí. Sin tíos, sin magos, casi siento que no soy uno. Que soy solo una persona común que ha salido con su amiga. O una c _ita_ como ha dicho tu padre.

—Mi padre tiende a exagerar —contestó de inmediato—. Lamentó que te haya sometido a tan semejante interrogatorio.

—Debo admitir que una vez pasado el miedo, fue divertido —Harry mostró una sonrisa sincera y Hermione solo atino a sonrojarse—. Sí así fue con tu papá, ya me estoy dando la idea de cómo es tu mamá.

Hermione iba a replicar pero solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Uno de los meseros se acercó hasta ellos y les dejo una bandeja con un gran plato de papas fritas con dos refrescos, luego les llevó una orden de hamburguesas, Harry le dio las gracias.

—No me imaginó trabajando así —le murmuró a Hermione.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo sufren los elfos. Y ellos tienen que cocinar, lavar, limpiar…

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Hermione detuvo a Harry cuando salieron a la calle, enredo su brazo en él y continuaron la caminata. ¿A dónde lo iba a llevar? Hermione era su guía ahí.

—¿Has sentido que nos miraban, verdad? —Harry le susurró cuando varias personas pasaron a su lado—. Estuve todo el tiempo tentado a tomar mi varita y lanzar un hechizo a esa persona.

—Nos habrían expulsado —Dijo atemorizada—, me alegro que no lo hicieras. Y si te hubieran querido hacer daño, lo habrían hecho sin cerrar los ojos y tampoco les hubiese importado estar frente a los no-mágicos. Dejemos esto, ¿vale? Sí volvemos a ver algo sospechoso, llamamos al autobús noctambulo y que nos lleven al…

—Ni pienses que en dónde están tus padres —dijo de inmediato—, no quiero ponerlos también en peligro. Si nos atacan, nos defenderemos. Serían hechizos justificados.

Caminaron durante más de diez minutos, continuaban conversando sobre las mentiras que _El Profeta_ estaba diciendo sobre el trágico accidente en el torneo hasta la huída del director de Durmstrang. No hubo mala sensación de que los seguían y Hermione ya no visualizo a la mujer de minutos antes.

Una vez que cruzaron la entrada del parque, Hermione sonrió con alegría y tiró de la mano de Harry e iniciaron a correr. A pesar de que Hermione lo tomo desprevenido, le tomo el ritmo de inmediato y siguieron corriendo en los alrededores a gran velocidad, sin molestar a los muggles que caminaban por ahí. Harry tropezó en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto a caer. Pero se mantuvo de pie y evitó que en el proceso Hermione se cayera. Ambos iniciaron a carcajearse por ese sencillo y agradable momento.

Hermione se lanzó sobre el suelo, alzo sus manos e inicio a abanicarse con ellas, ya que un ligero sudor le cubría la frente, se aliso el cabello alborotado. A su lado Harry si se tiró en el césped, utilizo sus manos como una especie de cojín y se quedó contemplando el cielo azulado. Suspiro con tranquilidad, luego miro a Hermione quién también estaba recostada a su lado. Inconsciente, con sus dedos tomo el cabello de Hermione y lo enredo entre sus dedos, Hermione sonrió extrañada por el gesto.

—¿Te has subido a una bicicleta? —le preguntó Hermione cuando Harry se sentó a su lado y dejo de acariciar su cabello. Él negó de inmediato—. ¿Sabes andar en una?

—Es como la escoba. ¿No? No recuerdo que Dudley tuviese una, bueno, tuvo una, pero no le duro mucho tiempo. Y como fue desechada, nunca pude usar una. No debe ser muy difícil utilizarlas. ¿O sí?

—No. Mi padre me enseño andar en la mía, al principio eran de cuatro llantas. Luego fueron dos… y mi bici fue donada cuando ya no me intereso. Ven, aquí rentas unas, yo andaré y tú irás detrás de mí.

Hermione se puso el casco que le ofrecieron al rentar la bicicleta. Harry, quién sostenía la bicicleta, vio que Hermione se montaba en el único asiento que tenía. Harry se rió al ver a Hermione como todo su cabello estaba cubierto por casco. Y con la mirada le preguntó en dónde se iba a sentar él, pero Hermione le señalo las dos piezas delgadas que estaban colocadas en la llanta trasera.

—No quepo ahí, me voy a caer —se quejo.

—Harry no seas cobarde —le contestó con enojo ella—. Te montas todos los años en un palo de escoba, súper delgado y tienes miedo de dos _diablos,_ te vas a sostener en mí.

—¿Y cómo?

—Pues te vas a subir en esas piezas —señalo a los _diablillos_ —. Te vas a sostener de mis hombros y vamos a pasear.

Era diferente a montar a una escoba. Subió a los _diablillos_ y puso sus manos sobre los hombros delgados de su amiga.

—¿No me voy a caer?

—¡No seas ridículo!

Harry se sostuvo con delicadeza en sus hombros y Hermione inició a pedalear con delicadeza y luego agarró velocidad, manteniéndose en la línea que el parque señalaba para los que se paseaban en las bicicletas. El viento les golpeaba en la cara, Hermione se movió de un lado a otro en la bicicleta, Harry gritaba extasiado por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tenía un impulso y era soltar los hombros de Hermione y extender los brazos. Hacer el mismo movimiento que hizo con Buckbeak hace dos años en la primera clase de Hagrid. Así que lo hizo y no tuvo miedo de caerse, a pesar del gritó de Hermione pidiéndole que se agarrara a ella de nuevo.

Dejo de ser Harry Potter, dejo de ser el niño que vivió, dejo de ser todos los sobre-nombres que le pusieron desde que ingresó al Mundo Mágico, en esa tarde, ese día, solamente era Harry Potter. Un chico común que disfrutaba de un hermoso día con una chica aún más hermosa. Si el señor Granger los hubiese visto, seguramente lo tacharía de ser una cita.

Harry miraba a todos lados, no le importaba ese pensamiento, seguía más emocionado y libre que nunca. Recorrieron los alrededores del parque en la bicicleta. Al dar la primera vuelta y regresar al punto de partida, intercambiaron de puestos y ahora fue Hermione quién se sostuvo de Harry.

Cansados y agotados, se acercaron a un carrito dónde vendían vasos de nieve y Harry compro dos: uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla. Le entregó a Hermione el de vainilla y se sentaron en una banca que estaba escondida entre dos grandes árboles. Hermione continuaba sonriendo y con su mano agarraba el vaso de nieve, Harry ya estaba comiendo el suyo.

—Tengo que comprar una bicicleta —dijo Harry después de unos minutos—. Promete que me acompañaras cuando decida ir.

—Te lo prometo —Levantó su mano y la choco contra la de él—. Pero debe llevar unos diablos… y la estrenaremos juntos.

—Te lo prometo —repitió Harry.

Dejaron que el tiempo pasara, disfrutaron del silencio, de la tranquilidad que los rodeaba, el viento que se mecía sobre sus rostros. Luego de un rato, Hermione se recargo en el hombro de Harry y él no dudo en pegar su cabeza con la de ella. No volvieron hablar entre ellos, solamente escuchaban las respiraciones del otro.

Era un momento perfecto, tan bonito para ser capturado en una foto. En la mente de Harry sería guardado con mucho cariño.

—Gracias por este día, Hermione —susurró Harry sin mirarla, manteniendo la misma posición que adquirieron—. Gracias por ir a buscarme, por ir animarme, por ser la mejor amiga.

—No sigas —murmuró en voz baja—, no tienes nada que agradecerme Harry. He disfrutado de este día tanto como tú.

Una hora más tarde, Harry y Hermione caminaron de regreso hasta la entrada del parque. Los padres de Hermione no iban a tardar mucho en llegar por ellos.

Harry ya lamentaba que el día estuviera por terminar, si fuera por él, congelaría ese momento. Pero era hora de volver a la realidad, además estaba seguro que no iba a tardar mucho en salir con su amiga, dentro de varios días quizás la viera de nuevo en la Madriguera.

—¿Volveremos a salir? —Harry le preguntó mirándola. Hermione se mordió el labio interno—. Me gustaría volver a venir, la siguiente vez traeré dinero normal.

—Te voy a regresar tus galeones —Hermione iba abrir su bolsillo, pero Harry le puso la mano y negó furtivamente—, me diste casi todos. Lo que me diste es mucho más de lo que intercambiamos.

—Déjalo así, luego me lo compensas pasándome tus apuntes en el Colegio.

—Prefiero regresarte tu dinero a dejarte copear de nuevo.

Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y entrelazaron los dedos.

—Harry, no creo que volvamos a salir en lo que queda del verano —Harry frunció el ceño iba a replicar, pero ella no lo permitió—. Pero todo lo que te diré es que quiero repetir este día de nuevo. Cuando llegue el momento, ¿Sí? No hagas preguntas y olvidemos este pequeño tema, no arruinemos este día. Y tampoco te quedes preocupado, no es nada malo.

—Confiaré en tu palabra.

Hermione repitió lo que hizo en King's Crooss, pero en vez de hacerlo en la mejilla lo hizo en los labios de Harry. Fue un simple roce de labios. Se levantó de inmediato del suelo y le tendió su mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry no dijo nada, no fue necesario, la sonrisa que tenía sobre sus labios era más que suficiente y el sonrojo de Hermione fue épico. Unos minutos después, el auto de los Granger se paró delante de ellos.

Ese día había llegado ya a su fin. No iba a ver una repetición el resto del verano, pero el recuerdo iba a ser más que suficiente. Estaba anhelando regresar a Hogwarts e invitar a Hermione a Hogsmeade. Ella le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado en el auto y saludo a la señora Granger.

Harry iba a tolerar el resto del verano, después de ese día tan entretenido y bueno, nada malo podía pasar. ¿O sí?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A II:** Muy bien, hemos llegado hasta el final de este mini-fic. Me sentí un poco pérdida al llegar al final, no sabía cómo llegar hasta el, pero lo hice. ¿Y díganme como les ha parecido el capítulo?

Quisiera aclarar unas cosas: Yo no conozco Londres, la verdad es que todo esto es inventado, ya que ni siquiera me molesto en agregar calles y cosas así. Lo del parque, aunque no lo describí mucho, es similar a lo que es **El Parque Fundidora,** ¿lo han escuchado? De no ser así, este parque se encuentra ubicado en el Estado de Nuevo León, México. Ahí puedes pasear en bici, hacer ejercicio, ir a comer, jugar en el parque, hacer reuniones, muchas cosas. Cerca de ahí hay museos, exhibiciones, ahí mismo se encuentra el edificio que es conocido como **Cintermex,** así que es un buen lugar para pasar un agradable rato. Así que por eso me inspire en que fuera un lugar así dónde nuestros personajes pasaran el rato.

¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron, los favoritos y los followers! ¡Espero leerlas de nuevo próximamente!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Hermione subió a la habitación que Molly Weasley le dijo que compartiría con Ginny. Al entrar ahí, Ron y Ginny la esperaban, ansioso de saber porque Dumbledore quería hablar con ella en privado.

La conversación con Dumbledore no fue del todo mala, no hubo regaños ni reproches, pero como era de esperarse, le volvió advertir de los peligros en los que se encontraba Harry precisamente en esas fechas y que mucho menos debían mostrarse en lugares tan públicos como los que ellos fueron a visitar.

Hermione lo supo de inmediato y dio su palabra que no lo volvería hacer, al menos hasta que ese verano terminará. Asintiendo, Dumbledore le dijo que no había más que decir, pero antes de que él saliera y fuese a saludar a los Weasley, ella le dijo:

— _No me arrepiento, señor. Y si no fuera porque le he dado mi palabra, lo volvería hacer._

Antes de que iniciaran los interrogatorios de sus amigos, tocaron la puerta de la habitación, sin esperar respuesta, se abrió y Sirius Black entró.

—Hermione. Necesito hablar conmigo, acompáñame.

—¿En que se ha metido ahora? —Escucho que Ron le preguntaba a su hermana cuando ella cerraba la puerta. Nadie les había contado de su pequeña aventura el día anterior.

Volvió a bajar al primer piso, se encontró de nuevo con la señora Weasley, quién iba a replicar, pero Sirius pasó a su lado sin hacerle ningún caso. Ella fue la primera en entrar al salón dónde minutos antes estuvo con Dumbledore, escuchó que Sirius hacía un hechizo silenciador.

—¿Cómo está? —Pregunto Sirius cuando se sentó frente a ella—. ¿Está bien?

—Lo está —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, entendiendo que Sirius no le iba a reclamar nada.

—Cuando Tonks nos mandó un patronus diciéndonos que estaba ocurriendo, la mayoría se ofreció a ir y evitar que cometieran alguna tontería, pero Dumbledore nos dijo que no, ya que tu padre también se encontraba ahí además de que había gente que los estaba cuidando.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Y cómo? No me di cuenta de eso —Frunció el ceño—. Solamente una persona se me hizo sospechosa, pero no la volví a ver el resto de la tarde. ¿Nunca nos encontramos en peligro entonces?

—No —Sirius sonrió de manera más amigable, incluso con cariño, según noto ella—. Gracias Hermione. Por lo que has hecho por Harry; Tonks estaba cerca de ustedes bajo una capa de invisibilidad, me ha contado todo lo que vio ese día. Y todo lo que vio en Harry, según ella, fue felicidad pura.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sí los estuvieron observando todo el día, entonces habrán notado que ella… se sonrojo con solamente pensarlo y Sirius frunció el ceño ante la reacción de ella.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, no —respondió de inmediato—. No tienes nada que agradecerme, Sirius. Sé que Harry necesitaba distraerse e hice todo lo que estuvo al alcancé de mi mano. Es mi amigo y no pude dejarlo solo, no podía en realidad.

—Va más allá de eso —murmuró Sirius.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer que Hermione vio en aquel restaurante estuvo frente a ella, solamente que ahora su color de cabello era diferente, le sonreía de manera amable y no espero a que la invitaran a pasar.

—¡Hermione! —Le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa antes de ir abrazarla, pero hubo un defecto, ya que le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro cuando la quiso abrazar—. Lo lamento, lo lamento. Espero que no la estés regañando Sirius. Hola Hermione, soy Nymphadora Tonks. Pero dime Tonks.

—Tú…

—Me sorprende no haber sido del todo obvia ese día, soy un poco torpe en eso. Creí que sería muy notoria, tuve que concentrarme mucho en dejar que mi cabello se mantuviera en color negro, para parecer un muggle más.

—Lo lograste en ese caso —Le contestó con una gran sonrisa y se volvió a sonrojar, ella era Tonks… ella debió haber visto el…

—Supongo que debes estar muerta de hambre —Dijo Sirius, dando por finalizada la conversación—. Dónde sea que se encuentre Lily y James, te están igual de agradecidos por todo lo que haces por Harry, Hermione.

—Ya te dije que…

—No debes repetírmelo —le dijo amablemente—. Estoy esperando el día en que mi ahijado venga aquí, serán unas buenas vacaciones antes de que entren al quinto curso. Dumbledore ha dicho que Harry vendrá después de su cumpleaños, aunque me gustaría que estuviera aquí ese día, podríamos organizarle una cena —Y dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres ahí.

—Anda muy sentimental —repuso Tonks—. Ven, vamos a comer.

—Oye Tonks —El tono de su voz la delato—. ¿Sería mucho pedir que…?

—No te preocupes —Tonks le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice y dijo—: Yo no he visto nada de lo que ocurrió fuera de la entrada del parque antes de que tus padres llegaran.

Hermione sonrió.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** ¡He disfrutado tanto escribir esto! Solamente iba a ser una conversación de Hermione y Sirius. Y sería como un drable, pero de la nada vino a mi Tonks y Tonks debía estar aquí para ser la cómplice en está escapada y guardar el secretito de estos dos e_e

¡Espero que les guste!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¡He escrito otro capítulo cuando dije que ya no! ¡Iban a ser sólo tres capítulos! Pero ya ven… al parecer les ha gustado y yo he querido tanto este mini-fic que no dude en escribir otro capítulo.

¡Ustedes ganaron chicas! No sé si lo voy a continuar la verdad… no tengo planes para ello, pero todo puede pasar más adelante. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Hermione es empujada por la señora Weasley al segundo piso, les ha ordenado a los jóvenes que se encierren en la habitación y que salgan cuando las cosas se hayan arreglado. La cena apenas se iba a servir cuando llegó el patronus de Arthur Weasley informando de un ataque de dementores a Harry Potter así mismo ha dicho que el joven mago realizó magia en presencia de un muggle.

— _Seguramente Dudley_ —Piensa Hermione al momento en que los tres adolescentes se quedan solos.

El silencio es abrumador, ninguno tiene palabras que decir, todos están sorprendidos. El que Harry haya hecho magia frente a un muggle es más que suficiente para que lo expulsen de Hogwarts. Es peor que el incidente de tercer grado y sabiendo de todo lo que han dicho en _El Profeta..._

Hermione está muy asustada y todo lo que quiere es mantenerse en contacto con su amigo, de momento no se puede tranquilizar y sus manos tiemblan abrumadoramente.

¿Qué es lo que hacían unos dementores cerca de Harry? ¿Por qué lo han atacado? ¿Llevaban órdenes de Quién-tú-sabes? ¿Le habrán hecho más daño?

Han pasado pocos minutos, los pasos se escuchan fuertemente, los gritos se hacen presentes pero apenas son entendibles. Ojalá fuese mayor para poder aparecerse en casa de los Dursley, está tentada a pedirle a Fred o George que la lleven, pero las cosas no deben ser buenas de momento, en esos instantes los del Ministerio deben estar llegando a casa de los Dursley y retirándole la varita a Harry, quebrarla frente a él… ¡No!

Fred y George se aparecen justo en ese momento sobresaltándolos, Ron y Ginny les tiran todo tipo de preguntas.

—Papá ha avisado que Dumbledore ya abogo por Harry —les confía George.

—No le han quitado ni ha sido expulsado aún —termina diciendo Fred.

Sólo por ese momento Hermione suspira de pura tranquilidad, pero con cientos de preguntas sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Los siguientes días el tema del ataque es un tema a _debatir,_ explican las cosas cuando ellos no están presentes y eso enoja a Hermione demasiado. ¡Ella quiere saber cómo se encuentra Harry! Sabes el maldito motivo por el cual no han ido por él, debieron ir la noche del ataque…

Se encierra en la habitación que comparte con Ginny, por la tarde hace los deberes de limpieza, sin embargo no conversa con Ron.

—Harry está a salvo —le confía Tonks al tercer día—. Para hoy en la noche Harry cenará con nosotros —lo último lo terminó susurrando.

Eso atrae la mirada de la castaña.

—¿Quién irá a buscarlo? ¿Puedo ir? ¡Tengo que ir!

—Iremos solamente unos cuantos, Hermione —le contesta Tonks—. Irá Moody y Remus, Harry estará bien cuando llegué aquí. No te preocupes mucho.

—¿No me preocupe mucho? ¡Han pasado tres días! Y no hemos tenido comunicación por él, por supuesto que me preocupo, debe pasarla muy mal, debe creer que lo abandonas, debe… —sin querer solloza y Tonks le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Entiendo tu preocupación. Aún no lo conozco y sé que debe pasarla muy mal, pero tranquila. Confía en nosotros.

* * *

—¡Ya quédate quieta! —Le grita Ron cuando no deja de moverse por la habitación—. Me pones nervioso.

—¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—¡Siento lo mismo que tú! Pero yo confió en los de la Orden, Harry vendrá a salvo con nosotros y podrás bombardearlo con todas las preguntas con las que te has preparado estos días.

Hermione siente nerviosismo, en el estomago siente un cosquilleo, como un aviso de que Harry se encuentra cerca. No sé equivoca, pues escucha más ruido que antes cuando reinaba el silencio.

¡Ha llegado!

Hermione se levanta de la cama y sé queda mirando a la puerta de la entrada, esperando el momento en que _su amigo_ entrará. Finalmente después de varias semanas lo volverá a ver, estará de nuevo en sus brazos, hablarán, pelearan y pasaran los siguientes días tranquilos, luego volverán a Hogwarts y… está en sus brazos de nuevo. Apenas notó que el pomo de la puerta giraba y se abalanzo a sus brazos. Harry la recibe, aunque se tambalea un poco al cargar el cuerpo de Hermione. No duda en abrazarla con más fuerza.

—¡Harry! ¡Ron, ha venido Harry!

* * *

Es pasada de la madrugada, son las cuatro de la madrugada y Hermione no ha podido dormir. Se siente contenta y triste; Harry a salvo en esa casa, pero con un humor que desconocía…

Sacude a Ginny un poco, pero ella no se levanta. Y por adelantado sabe que Ronald tiene un sueño muy pesado, nada hará que se despierte, al menos eso es lo que espera. Camina en silencio por la casa, no hay movimiento, pero desde el piso de abajo puede notar la débil luz de la cocina.

Nota a Harry, encogido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. No, no está dormido y ella lo sabe. Lo zarandea y a la primera él se gira sorprendido de verla. Se levanta con rapidez y la estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Quería comunicarme contigo —le dice cuando recarga su cabeza en el hombro—, quería ir a verte, pero nos prohibieron hacerlo. Sabes que nunca te dejaría, ¿verdad?

—Lamento habértelo reclamado —le contesto Harry igual en un susurro para no levantar al pelirrojo—. Me sentía muy alterado y enojado que no me hubieras dicho nada, descubrir que compartías el verano con Ron… que se divertían sin mí…

Hermione no le permite continuar con el malentendido, lo calla con un beso en los labios que Harry no duda en responder. El beso es un poco torpe, pero no por ello menos tierno. Ambos corresponder al instante.

Unos segundos más tarde se separa de él, se tiene que ponen de puntitas para besar sus mejillas. Harry le permite abrazarlo y Hermione se esconde en el hueco del cuello del chico. La emoción positiva regresa y se siente contenta de estar en los brazos de Harry.

Ahora todo lo que deben esperar es a la cita que Harry tiene en el Ministerio… pero ella lo apoyará en todo, como siempre ha sido.

* * *

¡Un enorme gracias chicas! Por haber dejado reviews, agregado la historia a favoritos y seguirla. ¡Un enorme saludo y abrazo a todas/os!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó?


End file.
